


The KonBart Adoption Initiative

by Anime (UnknownUnseenUnheard), DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Kon El, Trans Male Character, baby au, dysmorphia in one scene, he does get comforted by his parents but still, kon and Bart being ridiculous child kidnappers, technically speaking lol, there will also be one before the scene itself, timkonbart week 2020, wanna put a warning up now for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: In which Kon and Bart insistently go around adopting kids from other dimensions and Tim  has to resist the urge to tear his his hair out over it.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	The KonBart Adoption Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as some of you may know, I already have a baby AU Core Disaster fic that I wrote for the wonderful Absolute-0zero on tumblr using his OC Alex  
> So. For this, I basically just decided to expand on it, so this is technically a direct sequel 
> 
> Also, I do like Shiro, his communication skills though. They. Their worse than Bruce Wayne’s. Do you know how bad you have to fuck up communicating to be worse than Bruce Wayne-

Being a dad was... well, it had its moments. Its ups and downs that was for sure. Tim was just glad that he didn't have to do it alone, because that? That would be a straight up nightmare, really.

Alex was a precious little angel, but he was also his parent's son. You can't mix the genes of Robin, Superboy, and Impulse together in one big batch without expecting some chaos to come out of it, really.

That said, he, Kon, and Bart were all excellent parents, thank you very much.

Finding Alex all those years ago had been a chance of fate. If Tim hadn't stumbled on those files... Lex Luthor claimed to be innocent, and had even given them dozens more files that Tim himself hadn't been able to unearth, but all three parents were still justifiably suspicious of the man.

That said, marrying Kon and Bart and raising Alex together was a godsend. Tim could not ask for more to be happy! Nothing could possibly throw a wrench in any of this!

... Dear reader. You know _exactly_ where this is going, don't you?

* * *

If there is one fundamental truth, it is that Conner Kon-El Kent and Bartholomew Allen the II should never have been allowed near a machine capable of crossing dimensions.

There was, however, one major problem from anyone preventing them from getting one: _Bart was a living, breathing, interdimensional crossing conduit._

Not to the extent of, let's say Raven, but Bart could hop from dimension to dimension with ease as a side effect of the year where he had single handedly held the entire Speedforce within himself without any assistance.

As such, when Kon spoke his scatterbrained plan to Bart, there was no force on the planet, not even Tim Drake, that could stop them.

"Hey, Bart, why don't we go around dimensions rescuing a bunch of kids out of shitty abusive parenting situations?"

So it was that the multiverse was doomed.

Or, perhaps, saved. That perspective is up to you.

* * *

Yukio Okamura had, rather quickly, realized that he was being raised as a weapon. Dad hadn't said anything bluntly on the fact, but it was becoming increasingly obvious.

Rin was dangerous. Rin was a treat. Rin wasn't even human, despite being Yukio's twin. Rin was aggressive. Rin was animalistic. Rin had the strength of a dozen men and the rage of a hundred stored in his tiny, tiny body, and it did not take Yukio long to realize he was being trained to execute his big brother if he ever... If he ever got out of line.

Yukio Okamura was ten years old when he came to this realization, and the amount of hatred and rage he felt because of it towards his adoptive father would have burned mountains if Yukio had been born with the same cursed flames as Rin.

Yukio loved his brother. He loved him completely, and utterly. Rin was such a good big brother, always watching out for him, always protecting him, always being kind and loyal, and the knowledge that dad expected him to… to… to do _that_ if Rin ever got out of line, it just...

He knew, _and he was fucking angry about it._ Yukio had been busy shooting up... Well, Anything, really. Cans, the wall, a couple of targets he'd blown up a few rocks, when there was a bright flash of light behind him.

Spinning, the ten year old lifted his pistols, only to be met with the sight of the strangest pair of demons he had ever seen.

One of them wore an open black leather jacket over a skin tight shirt that left nothing to the imagination, an S of all things engraved in the center in red, yellow, black, and blue. He was also wearing a pair of light blue jeans, combat boots, and fingerless gloves.

The other was wearing a shin fight suit all around, alternating between real and white. His suit actually looked armormed, but only around the legs and elbows and... Was. Was that a snack pack on his back? That definitely looked like a snack pack.

They both looked human, and Caucasian, Yukio realized. The taller one was dark haired and tan, the smaller one had auburn hair and freckles.

The taller one blinked at the gun in Yukio's hands. "Who gave the toddler a gun?"

"I'm not a toddler!" Yukio insisted, voice squeaking. "I'm an exorcist, trained to kill demons!"

Then, Yukio watched as the two men exchanged loaded looks. Yukio narrowed his eyes. The smaller one then looked straight at Yukio, and-

Yukio blinked.

The gun was no longer in his hand and he found himself wrapped in the arms of a stranger.

"You poor kid! Trained to be a child soldier! That's awful! Do you want us to take you away from here?"

Yukio responded appropriately and screamed.

* * *

Rin Okumura's big brother instincts were some of the sharpest on the planet. As such when said instincts told him to go towards an abandoned warehouse after school, the ten year old boy did not hesitate. Dad and Yukio might freak out over it, but Rin was just following his instincts, okay?

They had never steered him wrong before and, sure enough...

They were exactly how Rin managed to be in the right place at the right time to watch what looked like an American Comic Book Hero hugging Yukio. Wait, what?

Then, Yukio let out a scream, and Rin's eyes hardened. Not on his watch!

* * *

"Bart! You're scaring the kid!" Kon snapped.

"Oops," Bart said, then flashed away from the tiny formerly gun wielding Japanese child, "Sorry kid," Bart scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to startle you, I-."

"Get Away From My LITTLE BROTHER!"

Everyone turned in sup rise as another child appeared out of. Well. Nowhere, barrelling towards them with all the indignant righteous rage of a. Well. Child.

"Rin?" gun-wilding-tot said incredulously.

"Woah, kid," Kon stepped in front of Bart, hands lifted in surrender. "We don't mean any harm, Bart is just- a bit over excitable, and-."

Rin reached Kon and swung. That was not the surprising bit. For a ten year old, Ron could move fast. No, the surprising part was when the punch Kon let the kid deliver to his chest sent him flying and crashing through a wall.

Bart blinked as he watched said wall crumble into pieces atop his husband.

"Holy shit, kid. What are they feeding y-op, no touchy touchy!" Bart cried out, then began to dodge each hit the little boy aimed at him.

"No one! Hurts! Yukio!" Rin yelled out, punctuating each word with a swing.

Bart dodged every blow with ease before flashing away to help Kon out of the rubble. Despite having been punched through a wall by a child, Kon was grinning.

Kon met Rin's smoldering glare and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job! Every big brother should be ready to beat up literal strangers twice their size for their little sibling! You're alright kid!"

Rin was still eyeing them suspiciously, but lowered his arms from his aggressive stance as he assessed Kon was being sincere.

"Thanks!" Rin yelled, punching a fist into his open palm, "I'm always ready to beat the shit out of anyone who threatens Yu-."

The sound of a gun cocking turned all of their attentions back to Yukio, who was holding another gun in shaley hands, and pointing it directly at Rin.

"...Yukio?" Rin said, voice fraught with disbelief, hurt, and an entire dosage of pain. Yukio did not answer. At least, not verbally. Instead, he lifted the gun up slightly, pointing it directly at his own brother's heart.

* * *

It was happening, Yukio realized. What he had been training for all of his short life.

Two oddly dressed fashion disaster demons had shown up, Clearly, they were here to take Rin, but that wasn't the alarming thing, though. Rin could see them, _Rin could see them._ He had probably sensed them too, which explained their presence.

Yukio knew what he had to do, what his duty was in such a situation.

Kill Rin.

Kill him before the demons could take him, and use him to end the world.

As much as Yukio did not want to… Well, he just didn't have a choice there, did he? It was either his brother or the world, wasn't it? Wasn't that what he'd been taught, from an early age?

The fight had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Rin had knocked the blue demon through a wall. and the red demon moved far too quickly for Rin to land a single blow. The second the blue demon rose and spoke, the aggression had seemingly fled Rin's system as the demon applauded the violence.

Yukio wasn't surprised. Dad always chided Rin's rage. And now, here was someone who could not only take the blows with ease, but praised Rin for it? No wonder Rin was eating it right up.

Drawing a spare gun from his pocket, because of course Yukio had a spare gun, he cocked it and took aim. The demons all froze as, with shaky hands, Yukio lifted the gun and aimed at his brother.

"... Yukio?" Rin's broken voice whispered, in that particular tone that told Yukio that his brother was seconds away from bursting into tears. Yukio could not blame him. He wanted to cry himself, really.

Yukio's hands shook. Take the shot. He needed to take the shot. He needed to take it before the red demon took this gun as well. Yukio needed to do it, because, if he didn't, all life everywhere would die. The demons would win and purge the world in fire and ash and destruction.

Yukio **needed** to take the shot.

"Kid," the blue demon took a step towards him, but Yukio's hand did not waiver. Well. Anymore than it already was. "Kid, put the gun down, please."

"You're demons," Yukio said simply, and ignored the look of confusion the demons sported in protest. "You're here to take Rin back, so I have to kill him. It's what I've been trained for. What dad trained me for."

"Dad did what?!" Rin cried out, horrified. "Dad- dad would never do that! Dad loves us! He- he wouldn't do something like that!"

"He did," Yukio insisted, tears in his eyes, "We both have demon blood in us, but yours is active. Mine... Well. I'm entirely human. But you? You're like them. You're a monster."

Yukio should not have said that, because, in the next moment, Rin burst into tears, quickly followed by azure flames bursting around him in a torrent of destruction that blasted into the sky.

Yukio pressed the trigger, but the gun was no longer there. Turning his head, he met the gaze of the red demon, who was holding the gun and frowning at him.

"Sorry about this, kid," the demon said, and then promptly knocked him out with one well placed blow to the back of the head.

* * *

Kon had not expected this incursion to include holding a sobbing child who caused random blue fire to appear whenever he sneezed while his brother laid past out a few feet away and Bart ran around the city doing research to try and figure out what in the hell was going on, but here they were.

"I- I- I thought daddy loved me!" Rin wailed into Kon's chest. The fact that the kid was emotionally distraught enough to cry into a literal strangers chest said it all, really.

Kon held the kid against him firmly.

"Dad's aren't... They aren't always what we expect," Kon admitted. Lex had become nicer over the years, but was nowhere near a saint. As for Clark? Well, let's just say there was a reason Alex didn't like either of his grandparent's on Kon's side, even if Kon and Clark were now back on speaking terms. "Ironically, that's why Bart and I are here"

Rin sniffed a bit and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, then hiccuped a bit.

"We didn't grow up in... The best of environments, so were going around finding kids to take out of twisted situations. This place was actually our first stop, believe it or not."

Rin stared at him for several seconds before burying his head against Ron's chest.

"I don't wanna go back..."

With that, Rin's eyes fluttered shut as he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

By the time Bart got back carrying the Koma sword and as many relevant files that he could carry, Kon was already sitting on top of a pile of knocked out exorcists,

Bart arched an eyebrow.

"They kept trying to sneak up on me," Kon said, "but, I've got like, a dozen different espionage related powers because we Kryptonians are information security nightmares, and I caught them all easily enough."

"Huh. I came across a few of them, but they were too slow to do anything to me, even the so called 'demon Lord of Time'."

Elsewhere, Mephisto Pheles laid in a heap, defeated at the hands of a speedster tapping into a primordial force greater than any even he could access.

"Demon Lord of Time?" Kon repeated, incredulously. What sort of title was that?

"Samael," Yukio muttered, staring at Bart in awe and just a bit of fear. The little boy had awoken a little after the exorcists had started attacking and had stayed silent since, refusing to even look at his brother.

"Maybe? I didn't get his name," Bart admitted before lifting the files. "I stole these from about a dozen different places. Apparently, you're both the biological children of a Primordial Demon known only as 'Satan'."

Then, Bart proceeded to explain. Well. Everything.

By the end of it Kon was twitching.

"So, these asshats were planning on using a pair of kids to take on the most dangerous force on the planet after they poked and prodded said force into awakening with their experiments?"

"Ah yup," Bart said, closing the files. "I say we take them both and get the hell out of dodge before more high class exorcists show up. Or worse, Lucifer!"

"You're not taking me anywhere." Yukio yelled, standing up. "You're both a pair of high class demons, and I-."

"Yuki," Rin materialized, tugging at his brother's sleeve. Yukio froze, adamantly refusing to look at his brother. "I want to go with them, I- I don't wanna be a weapon! I don't want to be anyone's weapon!"

Yukio ripped his sleeve away from his brothers grasp and glared at him,

"How do they know they aren't demons, han? And that they aren't lying?"

Bart waived the folders,

"I literally collected proof, and you tried to shoot your brother." Bert pointed out.

Yukio opened his mouth then closed it again. That was true. And the blue demon had taken care to incapacitate the Exorcists, despite them desperately trying to kill him.

Yukio looked around.

This world had raised him to kill his own brother, if the necessary circumstances arose, a thing that had almost happened a few short hours ago, and these strangers were offering to take him away from here.

Away from the pain, if he just took their hands, like Rin clearly was planning on.

Yukio Okamura made a decision.

By the time Shiro Fujimoto had arrived, both boys and supers were gone.

* * *

"YOU KIDNAPPED A PAIR OF TWINS?!" Tim thundered.

A day. He'd left Kon and Bart alone for a single day. Just one. One measly day while he took Alex for patrol in Gotham. Just one day. One.

And, his two idiot husbands had used that time to find a pair of twins _in another dimension_ to run off with.

"But Tim!" Kon cried.

"They were being raised as child soldiers!" Bart continued.

"We couldn't just leave them!"

Tim absolutely hated when his husbands teamed up on him and hit him with double puppy dog eyes. How was one supposed to say no to a gaze like that, especially when there were two of them?

Tim crossed his arms and grumbled.

"All right, all right. Fine. As long as you don't run off and get more kids behind my back," Tim conceded.

Kon and Bart both clapped their hands as if in prayer, looking at Tim earnestly, "We promise!"

Somehow, Tim thought with slightly narrowed eyes, he doubted that.

* * *

Tim silently entered the room.

He saw Alex playing with two children, a boy with unnaturally red hair, kool aid shade if Tim was being honest, and a small blond kid with literal whisker marks imprinted onto his cheeks. Said red head was bending sand with his mind while Alex helped him and the blond giggiled,

Tim silently exited the room.

* * *

**CONTENT WARNING**  
  
The following scene contains a trans male character feeling dysmorphia, followed by him getting comforted over it by his parents. Just putting that out there right now. Carry on

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alex was not going to lie. Initially?

Super Dad and Speed Dad bringing home new siblings without saying anything had first hurt, then pissed Alex the hell off. Then, it had made him worried. Was he not a good enough kid? Is that why his parents had brought in more kids?

... Was it, was it because they wanted a real son? A real son, instead of a fake pretend-to-be-one like Alex, made against their will or knowledge by splicing all of their genes together?

Not for the first time, Alex glared at his binder, feeling a burning rage. The one he had was special made. It had to be, because a regular binder simply wasn't going to cut it with Kryptonian and speedster genes.

That said, Alex, thankfully, didn't need to worry about the damn thing damaging from overuse. Regeneration like his had it's perks.

On the other hand...

Alex's Kryptonian physiology made him incompatible with magical binders that Zattara made and gave out on her free time, including that fancy physical gender reverse rule bracelet she'd designed. Magic wrecked havoc on Kryptonians, so that was an option that Alex simply did not have, which made him resent the scientists that had made him all the more.

They'd taken X genes from all of his parents to make him, and hadn't bothered splicing in a Y through the whole process to prevent Alex from having repeated dysphoria, which made Alex want to jump back in time and hit some of them for it.

Dysphoria sucked ass. It really fucking did. Alex wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, yet here they were, with twisted thoughts that Alex just could not get out of his head...

Suddenly, Alex's room was a eruptly and rudely barged into by Speed Dad, which meant all the time in the world wouldn't have prevented him from seeing what was in Alex's hands.

"Hey, buddy, dinner is almost ready and- is there something wrong with your binder?"

Hand clutching at his chest, Alex turned away rapidly, heart thudding against his chest painfully.

Scared. Alex was scared. Why was he so scared? It was just his dad. His dad, who loved him. His dad, who accepted him without a second doubt, even after finding out Alex had been in the process of being programmed as a weapon against them.

... His dad, who'd gone out without saying anything and had afterwards shown up with two more sons, happy as can be.

Speed Dad let out an eep.

"Oh, sorry. I'll turn around. Tell me when it's okay to look, okay kiddo?"

Alex choked a bit. His dad, who was still trying to make him feel comfortable, when all Alex could do was doubt his entire gender identity and how his dad's viewed him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Alex felt the bed dip as his dad joined him on it. Suit. Alex hadn't noticed he was crying. It's what he got for being so inattentive.

"Do you want me to get your other dads, or did you need some space right now?" Speed dad said, voice soft. Kind, accepting, supportive.

Alex could tell his dads anything. He knew that. They had been open with him from the start, hadn't kept a thing from him. They had been open and honest, which was something Alex would always appreciate.

He could be honest with them. He could trust them.

Turning his head, Alex looked straight at Speed Dad, and made a choice.

"Dad... Did. Did you and Super Dad go and find more kids because you wanted a real son?"

The second Alex said the words, he regretted it. The myriad of emotions that crossed his dad's face when Alex spoke would be etched into his mind forever.

Surprise, disbelief, fear, horror, sadness, self loathing, a bit of anger, a few other things Alex just could not describe. Then-

Alex found himself pulled into a pair of strong arms as Speed Dad babbled apologies at a speed only Alex and Super Dad could accurately decipher.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. You are our son. I need you to know that. You're our son. You're our boy. You always will be, and nothing is going to change that. Our darling boy, always, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Kon and I, we should have talked this over with you before we made a spontaneous decision like that, especially one that affects the whole family, _and I am so, so sorry!"_

His dad continued to babble apologies, but all Alex really heard was the validation that he desperately needed right now. Hugging his dad back, Alex let himself cry, letting the emotions pour out.

He was so lost that he didn't notice when the door to his room opened again, or when his two other dads walked in. All Alex knew was that he had an extra set of arms wrapped around him as both Speed Dad and Super Dad kept whispering apologies to him, and Alex felt loved.

He felt loved and cared for and validated, and he felt happy about it.

* * *

Alex had had his doubts at first, He'd been jealous as hell. Now, though?

"You're all so cute!" Alex cooed, giving his new little siblings big kisses on their cheeks.

"Stop! I'm not a baby!" Rin cried out, batting free hands holding his face away.

It had taken Alex's new siblings a ridiculously short amount of time to learn English. That said, Alex did talk to them in Japanese from time to time.

Ironically, the only person in the household who didn't speak Japanese was Bird Dad. Go figure.

Alex laughed and bopped him on the nose, ignoring Rin's sound of indignation before turning towards Naruto and ruffling his hair.

Naruto swerved back and shot Alex with a glare.

"What was that for, -ttebego!" the little boy cried out.

"Affection, "Alex answered plainly.

Naruto's face was one of speculation.

"Gross... Do it again."

Alex laughed and hugged the little boy to him, happy and overjoyed. Little siblings were a pain in the ass, but adorable as fuck, so Alex wasn't complaining.

* * *

"You guys need to stop kidnapping children!" Tim told his idiot husbands bluntly. "What if someone is looking for them?"

Elsewhere, Jiraya searched long and far, unable to find his godson. In the afterlife Minato gazed down at his former teacher in disgust for abandoning his son.

"I wasn't kidnapped," little Naruto insisted, and Tim had to resist the urge to jump out of his skin. That kid had two modes: As loud as Bart, or quieter and more slippery than the goddamn Batman, "I have to have guardians for that, I think." Naruto tilted his head.

Tim blinked, "You had no guardians?"

"We found a six year old with his own apartment, Tim. Six." Bart emphasized.

"I-." Tim said.

"And I found Gaara being attacked by his psychotic uncle, who told me Gaura's own father had told him to kill the kid." Kon added.

Tim felt like screaming.

"Okay, okay. Just. No more kids, please? At the rate that we're going, this place is going to end up more crowded than Wayne Manor."

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Kon and Bart both saluted. Little Naruto, of course cheered with his parents.

* * *

Tim silently entered the room. Tim witnessed Rin and a little girl that was definitely not here this morning both playing with blue fire as if it were play-doh the both of them giggling like mad while Yukio watched on with a deadpan expression.

Tim silently exited the room.

* * *

"Look," Kon said, "we almost took both kids, but Zuko at least had an uncle that clearly loved and cared for him. Azula was being raised as a child soldier. Admittedly, absconding with the Princess of the Fire Nation-."

"YOU KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!" Tim interrupted, voice loud and shrill and very much so justified in it's rage.

"We kidnapped an unloved little girl who was slowly having her humanity swept away by her psychotic parent," Bart corrected.

Tim felt himself twitch a bit.

"I... Really hope there are no unintended consequences?

Several years in the future, without Azula to influence him otherwise, Zuko joined the Avatar at Ba Sing Se all the earlier, which resulted in more banter, but, most importantly, Toph finally got her life changing mission with Zuko.

Tim groaned, hand running through his hair as he took deep breaths.

Kon and Bart exchanged looks,

"Babe," Kon said.

"We're genuinely sorry," Bart continued.

"We can stop," Kon finished.

"No," Tim said, releasing a breath, "you both can't. And, if I was there with you? I wouldn't be able to either. It's not in any of us to turn our backs on a child in need. It's just... I love our new kids. I do. I need you both to know that. I really do. But, we can't keep adopting them, we can barely manage the ones we currently have."

That was true. Alex usually managed to keep order and was a great big brother, but, when Rin and Naruto had teamed up to declare a prank war on Azula and Yukio? It was a wonder Gotham had not perished.

" ... You're right. We can't turn our backs on kids we find running around dimensions. What do we do, then?" Kon asked.

Tim tapped a finger against his lips for several seconds before it hit him.

* * *

It was a sunny, sunny day in New York. The X-Mansion stood proudly, with kids and adults running around back and forth, casual displays of powers and abilities showing here and there that you just would not find anywhere else.

Really, the whole place was a breath of fresh fucking air.

"We've got... Experience raising children like them. I'm actually low key offended you didn't bring some of these kiddos to me sooner, little cousin," Tim's cousin, Bobby Drake, told him plainly.

"I didn't expect my husbands to run around collecting kids left and right." Tim answered back bluntly.

Bobby considered this, crossing his muscular arms.

"Those two are a handful, I suppose. Where are they now?"

"They're home with the kids. It's they're turn to deal with the chaos they unleashed," Tim answered,

Back home, Kon and Bart both found themselves suspended over a pit of 'lava' by Gaara's sand as their kids cackled and Alex chanted something about sacrifices for the fire king.

Tim grinned and looked around the X-Mansion. It had become a bit... messier since Kon and Bart had started bringing kids here, but the whole place had such a happy aura that he couldn't help but smile.

Admittedly, gaining five more kids in quick succession had been a bit jarring, but Tim loved them and wouldn't trade them for the world. All was well, and Tim? Tim was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
